


Wreck Me (And I'll take it with a smile)

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Phan Smut/One-Shots [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bottom!Dan, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hot, I thought of this when I saw that pic from the tour, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil cusses, Smut, TATINOF, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, Tour, and ofc Dan swears what world do you live in, bc I think its really fucking hot, danisnotonfire - Freeform, smh, this is how I spend my reading break, top!phil, with the gold suits, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having the kind of power that they have can be intoxicating. Arousing. So when Dan has a little problem, Phil knows exactly how to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreck Me (And I'll take it with a smile)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chicos! Here's smut because apparently I can't keep these two apart. Not my fault. It practically writes itself. Hope y'all liked it cuz I think its kind of awful. But I'll let you be the judge of that.

[Here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7i5_YCV5hs) what I listened to when I was writing, so you might like to listen as you read!

“You get off on it, don't you?”

“I don't know what you’re talking about.” We just got back from our last show of the tour and I was headed to take a shower when he spoke. I turn to look at him, his familiar frame morphing into something larger, _predatory_ , as he saunters across the room. I can't help but let my gaze drop his now obvious arousal, before trailing back up to meet his own darkened pools.

“Of course you do. I know you do. I do too. The power. Being on that stage, knowing that I’m doing this… _this thing._ This magical, intoxicating thing. And I’m doing it with you. It gets me so fucking hard sometimes,” he’s close enough now that he can lick the shell of my ear, which, _ohmyfuckinggod_ , he does. “And I know that you feel the same way. You don't want me to know, but do you really think I can't hear you most nights? It only makes me want you more. Kinda pissed that you never came to me.” His breath is so hot against my neck. Phil pushes me into the bathroom door, licking a stripe from my exposed collarbone to the back of my ear, while slipping a hand down between us to stroke me through my jeans.

_“F-fuck Phil,"_ my eyes flutter closed and my arms travel up his sides to tug at his hair. “Love it when your voice gets all deep. So fucking sexy. Could come just by your voice.” We’ve barely started and I’m beginning to feel absolutely wrecked. I pull his head up so that I could meet his lips. The feeling of his tongue sliding alongside mine is a familiar euphoria that I’ve missed since the tour began. He ruts his clothed cock against my thigh, still working me closer to the edge. “If you don't st-stop soon, I’m going to mess my- _ah_ -pants, babe.” 

“Wanna suck you off first. Feels like I haven’t seen your dick in years. I miss it. Kinda want you to ride me. Take control. I fucking love it when you do that.” His hands slide around my waist to grab at my ass, still grinding against me.

“Yeah? God. I really wanna do that. Need that big cock in me, baby. Miss feeling full. I- _fuck do that again_ -take us to the bed.” He bit at the nape of my neck playfully and lifted me so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. I know it’s going to fuck his back up tomorrow, but I’m too far-gone to give a rat’s ass. And the way he throws me onto the bed is so fucking hot. He’s gone for a moment, rummaging through a bag to find the lube that I packed, not even sure if it would be used or not. We don’t usually do this. Especially if fans were going to see us. Sex is a home thing. It never feels truly comfortable unless its in our own beds, where the pillow next to me always smells like Phil and we can be as loud as we want, because fuck what the neighbors think.

“Get up, sweet. Gotta prep that gorgeous ass of yours.” Phil runs his hand up my abdomen and back down to briefly pump my erection. 

“Nu-uh. Lie down. Want you to watch me do it.” His eyes, already navy with want, grow impossibly black as he complies. I climb on top of him, pecking his nose before I settle myself onto his stomach. I can feel the head of his cock graze my bum and moan a little at the sensation. Finally figuring out how to balance on him without hurting him, I drizzle lube onto my fingers, coating them generously. 

“Talk to me, Daniel.” I grown, his voice becoming deeper as he watches me circle the rim on my clenching hole. “Looks so pretty. Wanna hear you say it, though.”

“Its- _ah_ -its cold, but fuck, I’m imagining that they’re yours.” I swiftly push a finger in, ignoring the sting that passes quickly. “Haven’t fingered myself in so long. Feels weird. But so, _so good._ Thinking about how it looks when my ass swallows your cock. Gonna start slow. Fucking squats. I’m doing exercise. For you though. Only for you.” I’ve added two more fingers, stretching myself as far as I can, scissoring and looking into Phil’s hooded eyes. “Then, I wanna bounce on your dick. Go fast like the fucking cockslu- _fuck. Right there_ \- slut I am.” I’m dripping wet from both precum and lube and I can’t take it anymore. I need him inside me. I pull my hand away, and lift off him slightly to reach back and align myself with him. 

“Dan, I swear to fucking god, if you don't get on me righ- _ugh. Fuck. Yeah baby.”_ I’m finally on him, sliding down his length until I’ve reached the base. I scratch at his chest, leaving angry red lines in their wake. He’s got a vice-like grip on my hips that will definitely leave bruises and if that makes me even harder, well I’m certainly not complaining. 

“Your turn to talk to me, Philly.” I slowly push myself up, until only his head is still inside me, before dropping back down. 

“Want you to think about being on stage tonight. Having all those- _fucking hell_ -fans chanting our names. God, you look so good, bouncing on my cock. Think about how they look at us like we’re gods. Like, if you tell them the sky is fucking green, they’re going to believe it. _Christ_ , do that again.” I’ve picked up the pace, my own dick jumping with every movement. “Let me fuck you, Danny. Gotta get deeper, destroy your prostate.” I only moan as a response and let him flip us over. His hips snap into me at a speed I don't think I’d ever experienced. 

_“Oh god, baby. Phil. Fuuck. Just like that. Want you to fucking wreck me,”_ he’s got a hand twisted in the hair at the back of my neck and the other wrapped around my cock, holding me in that simultaneously most amazing and awful place. Any noise coming out of my mouth was barely coherent. 

“You’re so fucking perfect for me, Danny boy. So beautiful. The fans want this. They can imagine you fucking yourself on me, but they will never know. How good you look when you’re about to come apart. How you can’t keep that filthy mouth shut. How, after all these years, you’re so fucking tight. And how you’re so familiar to me. I know every inch of your glorious body. But still, every time, it feels brand new. _God I’m gonna come soon.”_ Phil’s thrusts came harder now, slamming into me with so much force, the headboard shuttered violently against the wall. He finally starts to stroke me in time with his thrusts. And, fuck, I’m so close.

“Me too. Fucking love you. Love your body. Pale and soft and hard. Fucking perfect. Love your voice. Wanna drown in it. Makes me horny when you talk all- _motherff_ -all deep. Want you to come all over me. Make me look like the sl-slut I am. Fucking love you so much.” I don't make any sense but the pressure he’s putting on that spot is driving me insane. Phil pulls out, before spilling all over my ass, as I come all over my own chest.

He collapses on top of me, body slick with sweat and cum.

“I love you too.” He exhales heavily, lifting himself off of me to lick my chest clean. My body is still buzzing, trying to come down from my high. I feel so sated, so good. It’s been a long time since we went at it that hard. “Do you want me to clean us off, or sleep?” His voice sounds tired, all traces of those sinful, deep tones, gone.

I debate whether or not I could handle feeling gross in the morning, but all I wanted to do was cuddle with my boyfriend. I could take a shower in the morning. “Sleepy. C’mere babe.” I lift my hands up, eyes drifting shut. He lies down in front of me and settles himself in my arms. Phil kisses me sweetly before closing his own eyes.

“Hey Dan.” 

“Sssh. Time to sleep Phillip.”

“Daaaan.”

“What is it?”

“Did you know a female ferret could die if she doesn't have sex for a year?” I can feel him smiling against my neck, the little shit.

“If you don’t let me sleep, you’re not gonna have sex for a year.” We both giggle, knowing I am physically incapable of holding out for more than a month. “G’night, Philly.” I kiss the top of his head, and fall asleep with a smile on my face. This year had been so good to me. And I got to spend it with the love of my life. If that’s not perfect, I don't know what the fuck is.

**Author's Note:**

> What was that ending? I don't even know what I wrote anymore. Peace out muthafukkaaaasss.


End file.
